


Young God

by Elsey8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Iwa is the best boyfriend, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, One Shot, Poor Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: Oikawa isn't a genius. So what does he have?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The angst is...yeah.

Oikawa: 

 

_Work harder._

I'm not a genius, I can't try to be. 

_Keep going._

I'm not Tobio. 

_Another. Serve another._

I'm Oikawa Tooru, just another above average volleyball player. What do I have?

_Set again. Keep jumping, keep going. Keep everything working._

I'm smart. I can look for weaknesses. 

_Pat Hanamaki on the back. Praise Kindaichi. Smile at Iwa-chan._

I can tailor my sets to my players, give them whatever they want. Make them the strongest they can be, and make myself priceless for them. 

_Tell the coach my leg doesn't hurt._

I can't be Tobio. I have to be Oikawa Tooru. 

_Practice. Harder, faster, precise, smart. Make sure we win._

So what if my knee hurts? If I feel like I'm going to collapse from exhaustion? Like I''m going to cry because I know Shiratorizawa will crush us anyways?

_Keep fighting!_

I keep going, keep practicing, all day, every day, more, more, more. Perfect anything I can, polish my teammates and their skills. I'm the captain, I have to act like one. 

_Holes in their defense, find ways to exploit it._

How can I call myself the captain if I can't even do this much?

_Jump again._

I do, I jump again, raising my arm to hit the serve, but I didn't jump high enough, and my fingertips barely graze the ball. 

_Again!_

My knee burns and I lightly massage it through my brace. It'll be fine. It's fine. 

I throw the ball up and slowly do the run up.

_Jump!_

I jump, but I don't hit it hard enough and it loses momentum, hitting the net and falling to the ground pathetically. 

The landing puts pressure on my knee and my legs buckle, and I fall the the ground, pathetically. 

_One more time, just one more time, I have to get it right. If I can't this time I'll stop. I just need to...to try one more time! Come on!_

I stay on the gym floor for another second, catching my breath. I'll let my knee rest over the weekend, and it'll be okay. I'll be okay. Just once more. 

I toss the ball up in the air and prepare for my jump, bending my knees slightly-

"Shittykawa! I swear if you jump for that serve I'm going to murder you!"

I stop the moment before my jump and let the ball tumble to the ground. 

_You could've done it, just once more. He intervened late, you could've played it off. You should've just jumped._

But I couldn't have, not with him. 

"Ah! Iwaizumi, you startled me, I could've sworn you left?"

"I did, but your mom called me and asked if I'd seen you at all, and if not to go look for your sorry ass. Why are you still here?"

My smile falters, but I bring it back at twice the wattage. 

"Just practicing serves! What? Does it look like I'm dilly-dallying? The Inter-Highs are in a month, Iwaizumi! We've really oughta be preparing, you know?"

Hajime closes his eyes briefly before pulling me into a hug, "Dammit, Tooru. What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"I-I'm not!"

"You are."

"How would you know? I'm just practicing a little e-"

"You didn't call me Iwa-chan."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Hajime chuckles, tucking his chin against my shoulder. "Gonna spill now, or what?"

"We're going to lose, aren't we, Hajime?"

"Did Ushijima fucking say that to you? Cuz I swear if he did I'll-"

"No, no. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. I know. I'm not strong enough. To beat Shiratorizawa, to beat Karasuno, even. We're going to suffer our last defeat of high school and walk away losers. What kind of captain am I? Hell I-"

"I don't want to hear you say these things anymore! Shut up, idiot!" Hajime spits, pushing me away so he can stare up at me, fire burning in his eyes. "God, we haven't even played one match yet and you're already giving up. Is Oikawa Tooru a coward?"

"Ye-"

"No! Never, you've never been a coward, not ever, and you're not allowed to change your mind now. There are 6 players on the court, we play together, we win together, we lose together. It's not just you out there, Shittykawa. You should've learned this a long time ago, I shouldn't have to tell you this anymore. If we lose, well then, we lose, but we haven't lost yet! What kind of captain gives up before the match even starts? Not you! Stop giving me this crap and give me back the real Tooru."

"You're right," I admit, pulling Hajime back into a hug. "As always, Iwa-chan knocks some sense back into me. Can we go home?"

"Yeah, and if I see you out late practicing with that knee of yours again, I'm going to actually knock some sense into you."

"You're such a brute, Iwa-chan!"

"Promise me you won't ever do this shit again."

"Okay, okay! I promise, Hajime, cross my heart, hope to die."

"Good, one more thing." Hajime sighs and turns to face me. "I love you."

"I know Iwa-chan, I love you too. Does this mean I can have a kiss?"

"Nope."

"What?!"

"You nearly injured yourself even worse tonight, I don't think you deserve a kiss."

"Iwa-chan!"

"..."

"Hajime! Please?"

"Nah."

"Mean, Iwa-chan! Mean!


End file.
